Something More
by Alien Angie
Summary: A History of Violence fic set immediately after the movie I cant tell you any more, I have no idea where this story is going! Rating may change as story progresses EDIT 2009! This story is not dead...watch this space!
1. Chapter 1

History of Violence Fic:

Something More

Alien Angie

Disclaimer: I dont own A History of Violence, have any rights to the film, or the cast crew etc as much as I wish I owned Viggo drool. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes, and not for money...unfortunately...however, if you have any desire to send me money I wont stop ya! LOL

Prologue:

Tom sat at the table, he stared at his plate his daughter had placed infront of him. He couldnt bring himself to look at his family - to face their questioning gaze. Tears pricked at his eyes and his chest heaved. The burning pain in his body throbbed with each heartbeat, but it was nothing compared to what he felt in his heart.

He could feel Jacks eyes boring into him and he stared furiously at the floor, tears threatening to fall.

Edie had glanced up as she heard the key in the door, but had been unable to look at her husband since he had entered the room. She had no idea who she would see sitting at the table. Her husband, Tom - the quiet, easy going, shy, soft spoken man she had loved for nearly 20 years...or Joes, the homicidal maniac with mob connections. She held her breath as Sarah left her seat, scared she was going to run from her father, and let it out in a slow gasp as she placed the plate infront of Tom. Tears welling in her eyes at Sarahs young innocence. Edie looked away quickly, staring at her plate, until unable to bear the silence no longer, she looked at her husband.

Tom could feel Edie's eyes on him, staring at him so hard he would swear she could see into his soul. Unable to bear it any longer, he raised his head to meet her gaze, his eyes slowly, exquisitly slowly moving to stare into his wifes unflinching gaze.

Edie stared at Tom, slowly his eyes met hers. She felt her own fill with tears as she saw her husbands once vibrant blue eyes red with fatigue and a thousand unshed tears, and a pain so deep it broke her heart to see him. Still he stared at her, letting her stare into his soul.

Unable to take any more silence, Edie looked at her son.

"Jack..." Jack understood, they needed to be alone. He beconed to his young sister.

"Come on Sarah, lets see those new shoes huh?" Jack led his sister out of the room leaving Tom and Edie alone.


	2. Chapter 1 cont

Something More

Chapter1:

Edie stared at Tom.

"Where were you?" Tom flinched at the sound of her voice, so utterly devoid of emotion. He stared at his hands.

"Phillidelphia." he answered softly, Edie continued to stare at him, her gaze never wavered unsurprised by the answer. She noticed two identical cuts either side of his neck that looked angry and sore _"They need stitching" _she thought suddenly, caught by surprise by her sudden concern for him.

Her eyes were drawn to Toms hands, he was playing with them nervously and she noticed an identical wound on his wrist, but deeper, the wound still oozed and blood stained his jeans where his hands rested.

"What were you doing there **_Joey_**?" Tom flinched as if struck as she used the name he had never wanted to hear again, and to hear it comming from his wifes mouth, spoken with such spite made him want to curl in on himself and die - to find a quiet deep dark hole and dissapear.

"Joey's dead" he answered softly

"Right..." Edie answered curtly before storming out of the kitchen.

Tom didn't turn to watch his wife leave. He stared at the opposite wall, thinking over the past few days that had turned his life upsidown. He put his head on the cool wood of the table and cried.

Edie paused as she heard the sound of sobbing. She had known Tom for 19 years and she had never known him cry, not once. She hung her head and felt tears moisten her cheeks as she walked away.

"Mom?" Edie jumped as jack appeared in the doorway.

"Where's Sarah?" Edie asked softly.

"I managed to get her to sleep, she was tired...how's dad?"

"I have no idea, I don't even know who he is anymore Jack!"

"But..."

Edie walked past Jack, igoring his protest and closed her bedroom door behind her softly. She didnt know what to do, how to feel. To suddenly find that Tom was not then man she had always believed he was had come as a shock. Deep down she knew that she had always suspected something. There had always seemed to be a shaddow over Tom, an insurmountable weight on his shoulders, always lurking behind his easy smile and quiet manerisms. But she aslo knew that _her_ Tom still existed in there somewhere. Edie sighed, she knew she had to go back down to Tom. To see if he was still the man she loved.

It had been over two hourse since she had left him alone. He still sat where she had left him, only now slumped over the table, snoring softly. She walked into the kitchen, and smiled sadly at his sleeping form - he had always looked so young when he slept. He didnt stir as she walked towards him.

"Tom?" she spoke softly, he still didnt move. Slowly she reached out and shook his shoulder.

Edie shreiked in alarm as Tom lurched to his feet. He back peddled quickly and lost his balance falling heavilly. Hastilly he backed away until he felt the had plaster of the wall behind him. As he reached up to rub at tired eyes Edie noticed the wound on his hand matched the two on his neck, and she realisedjust what had caused the wounds. _Someone tried to garrotte him...Jesus! Someone tried to kill him!._

"Jesus Tom! What did they do to you? She asked softly.

Tom stared at his wife, his heart pounding against his ribs. For a moment he had thought he was back in Ritchies mansion. It was only as he had recognised Edie's perfume that he was able to stop himself. As it dawned on him where he was, the throbbing pain in his body let it be known and he squeezed his eyes tight against the pain. He could feel dampness on his chest and knew he had re-opened his shoulder wound when he fell. He heard, but didn't register his wifes question. He tried to slow his breathing, to get the pain in his foot and shoulder backdown to manageable levels.

"Tom?" He could hear the concern in his wifes voice, but he kept his eyes clenched shut. He raised his hand to his shoulder and felt stickyness there.

Tom jumped as he felt Edie's hand on his arm, he hadn't heard her approach.

"Tom...look at me?" It was a question, it had never been a question before. Tom opened his eyes, but was unable to meet his wifes gaze - couldn't bring himself to see the pain, betrayal and revulsion he had seen there after they had fucked on the stairs.

"Tom please look at me?" Was that worry in his wifes voice? Tom felt a tear slide down his cheek. He flinched as Edie placed a finger under his chin and lifted his head.

Tom looked into Edies eyes, the fear and hatred that he had seen there earlier was gone. Now there was confusion, concern...but still no sign of the love that he had grown so accustomed to seeing.

"Im sorry." Tom spoke so softly Edie barely heard him.

"Im so sorry...when I was 19 I left Phillidelphia, moved to the desert and killed Joey Cusack..." Tom paused, the breath catching in his throat as he fought his emotions. "I didn't expect to _ever _ see him again. I didn't want to see him again..." Edie watched Tom, she had never seen him look so vulnerable as he did now. She stood up and walked towards her husband, she paused as he flinched away from her touch. Determined, she reached out and put a comforting hand on his shouler, his muscles were as hard as steel beneath her hand.

"Tom, where have you been You've been gone 3 days..." Edie paused as she realised her hand was damp. She pulled it away from his shoulder and stared at the blood that coated her hand.

"Tom!"

"I think I pulled some stitches when I fell." Edie stared at Tom, scared by his flat emotionless tone.

"You need to get it looked at Tom."

"No!" Edie jumped at the sudden harshness of his voice, "No..." Tom repeated, softer, knowing he had scared her. "You look at it...please?"

Edie was taken aback by the sudden childlike vulnerability - the fear and pleading that was in his eyes.

"Of course I will." Edie offered her hand to help Tom up off the floor, but he turned his head pretending he hadnt noticed. He closed his eyes as he stood, the change in position making the room spin. He whimpered as his foot touched the ground as he led the way up the stairs. Leaning heavilly on the wall for support he walked into his bedroom and sat wordlessly on the bed.

Edie watched her husband, he looked so small, so young sitting there staring at the floor like a little boy hauled before the headteacher. She crouched down infront of him.

"Tom, you ok?" Tom squeezed his eyes shut, unable to take the concern he heard in her voice.

"Tom?"

"Im fine." Tom muttered.

"Ok, lets take a look..." Edie began unbuttoning Toms shirt, he made a half hearted attempt to stop her, to do it himself, but she pushed his hand away gently.

Edie sucked in a breath as Toms torso was revealed to her. Several bruises dotted his body, and the bandage that covered his shoulder was soaked through with his blood.

Tom didnt say a word as Edie poked and prodded the various bruises that covered his body. They wern't badRitchies men hadn't stood a chance. He sat deep in thought over the last few days. The two men in the diner were the first men he had killed in over 20 years. The first sign that Joey wasn't dead...just sleeping.

End Chapter1

Hope you guys enjoyed that1 More to come ASAP. Please read and review!

Angie

xxxxx


End file.
